


Drunken Night - english ver. [Gages]

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Harry Potter, Drunk Weasley twins, Harry Has a Crush, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Lucius is called names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: The Infernal Trio (Harry, Fred & George) are drunk and meet a few Death Eaters in the Forest.It's not like the twins could have known that alcohol would give Harry the courage to ask one of the Death Eaters out, right ? ... Right ?





	Drunken Night - english ver. [Gages]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, english is definitly not my mother tongue but, as you may already know, some friends told me to write in the Shakespeare's language, in order to improve. So... here I am !  
> [I do not own Harry Potter; all rights belong to JKR.]
> 
> [15.09.2018] I corrected some mistakes but.. well... I don't know if this is right.

Harry stared.  
The Death Eaters stared too. It was kind of funny actually. He and the twins had just decided to take a walk into the Forbidden Forest when they stumbled upon the infiltrate Death Eaters.  
In all honesty, the Infernal Trio was... maybe... a little drunk. They leaned on one another in order to walk straight and they had yet to stop giggling since they left the prefects bathroom ( Well, Harry was giggling. For the twins, it was more 'chuckling' ).   
Why they were here(there?) in the first place was unknown to the darks wizards but, somehow, they had a bad feeling about it. They were sure they were better off not knowing.  
Harry giggled when he noticed one Death Eater in particular.  
“Ooh ~ It's him ! He whispered ( loudly ) to the twins, still giggling.  
The infiltrate Death Eaters just stared even more. There was something verry funny going on between the three students.  
_ Are you... drunk ? Asked Lucius Malfoy.  
He looked like a fish.  
_ Not nearly as much as you when you have those special parties with Lord Lestrange.” replied Fred, an evil grin on his face.  
There was a moment of [awkward] silence. Then, the Lestrange borthers choked on their saliva and turned toward Lucius;  
_ Did you slept with our father ?  
Lucius didn't reply but turned slightly pink ( and that kind of gave it away ).  
Harry giggled again and skipped straight toward Augustus Rookwood.  
_ Come on, we could have our own party, he suggested, a teasing smile adorning his pink lips.  
Augustus eyed the teenager. Well, he certainly was beautiful in a cute and boyish way. What could he say ? The boy was juste irresistible and the former Unspeakable already knew that he was going to go to Hell anyway so... why not ?  
And so, he ignored Rodolphus when his friend called Lucius a ''bloody slut'' and a ''gold digging whore'' and juste offered his arms to the drunken Gryffindor.  
_ I'm sure we'll manage to find a room for us, he answered as he guided the teen out of the forest.  
His tone was low and sensual and his smile, seductive. Harry giggled and leaned against the other man.  
_ Oooh ! I know the perfect place. Come on. 'don't want to be caught by a teacher at this time of the night. And with a Death Eater at that.  
Augustus smirked and waved at his collegues. He would be the lucky one to spend a wonderful night.  
[Unlike the others who were stuck with Rodolphus and Rabastan calling Lucius names.. really bad names. Oh well... his fault.]  
.  
Toodles !


End file.
